happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doppler
Doppler is a HTF fan character. Bio Doppler is an auburn fox who wears a blue tie with clouds on it. Doppler works as a weatherman but its unknown how he got the job because he is rather bad at it. Because he is so bad at his job, Doppler often predicts the wrong weather which tends to annoy others. Along with being a weatherman, Doppler is also a reporter and an avid collecter of art. Recently, Doppler is shown to also be a news anchor, something he is only slightly better at then forcasting. Doppler is also an exellent swimmer and it happens to be the only thing he is good at. Doppler tends to be unfocused and often annoying. Despite this he is good friends with Josh and Senior. Doppler's deaths are often weather-related. Episode Roles Starring Roles #By the Rains #Twist and Shout #Dopple-ganger #Re:Reporter #All Tied Up #Light as a Weather Featuring Roles #Charge!! #Christmas Once Again #Pain Drain #Fashion Forward #SunFall #All your Fault #Script to Pieces #He's All Right #Mime After Mime #Death of a Baboon #Razor Vision #An Inconceivable Truth #Painstorm #Candy Giant #Jolt to a Top #Werefox to Intervention Appearing #To Fear or Not To Fear #For Hero to Go #High-tail It #Meteor Rights #Boil and Trouble #Shout! #Non-Dead #Slow Loris Down #2014: A Space Odyssey #The Bully Games #Ticket or Leave It #Road Trippy #Can't Take the Pressure #You Can Thank Me Paper #Funky, I'm Home #That's News For Me #Go To Water Way #The Platybo Effect Deaths #Charge!! - Hit by Ironside's metal half. #To Fear or Not To Fear - Electrocuted by Sparky. #By The Rains - Explodes when lghtning strikes him. #Twist and Shout - Possibly killed by Fizzles' tornado (debatable). #Christmas Once Again - Burnt to death. #Re:Reporter - Crushed by rubble. #Meteor Rights: Hit in the head by meteor. #Fashion Forward - Stranged to death. #All Tied Up - Beheaded by scissors. #Non-Dead - Eaten by zombies. #SunFall - Burnt (debatable). #All your Fault: Killed by earthquake (debatable). #Script to Pieces: Impaled by umbrella. #The Bully Games: Crushed by Sniffles. #He's All Right: Torn in half (revived). #Light as a Weather: Flattened by his news van. #Road Trippy: Hit by flaming debris. #Mime After Mime: Chopped in half. #An Inconceivable Truth: Zapped by lightning. #Can't Take the Pressure: Impaled by several pencils. #Painstorm: Falls into a pit of acid. #That's News For Me: Smashed in half. #Candy Giant - Sliced in half. #Jolt to a Top - Electrocuted and eaten by The Clams. #Werefox to Intervention - Mauled to death by Riston Kill count *Flaky - 1 ("Twist and Shout") *Senior - 1 ("Re:Reporter") *Movy - 1 ("Re:Reporter") *DjSenior- 1 ("Re:Reporter") *Bongo - 1 ("Death of a Baboon") Trivia *Doppler's name comes from the Doppler Weather System. *He looks similar in appearance to Bushy. This is pointed out in Dopple-ganger. *His Survival Rate is 38,88%. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:Brown Characters Category:Male Characters Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Free to Use